


Garland Moon

by Yuzucchis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst is inevitable, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff and Angst, but they deserve hapiness, it's Edelgard's birthday so stan Edelgard, tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis
Summary: Garland Moon brings with it the festival of flowers and love, being Edelgard's frustration year after year.Because of her crown princess title and distant appearance, no one dares to come close. However, this year she’ll receive something from the one she love the most.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Garland Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Garland Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/644995) by @radiostarkiller (twitter) • source: https://twitter.com/radiostarkiller/status/1275246496917716993?s=21. 



> Thank you for your interest in my fic. It's the first time that I write about Edeleth, but I adore them and I have wanted to write about them for a long time.
> 
> It's also the first time that I publish something in English, it isn't my language. Sorry if you find any errors, I will continue to improve.
> 
> Again, thanks and enjoy this little read! :)
> 
> (Please follow and support @radiostarkiller's great work on twitter and patreon)

With summer announcing his arrival, Garland Moon was the time when the flowers at the Greenhouse of Garreg Mach Monastery showed their colors to students, teachers, and anyone who spent their free time gardening.

The tradition of the Monastery was known to everyone in the last week of the month, it consisted of giving a flower garland to the loved one, or at least the person that you liked. In this way, the house to which he belonged was forget for a few days, and love was in the air. The nobles who was spend their youth there training, in a few years they would have to take the obligatory authorities of their titles, put aside their desires as adolescents to be the strategists that everyone expected of them, possibly next to their partner.

That was not the situation for Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Being the crown princess to the throne of the Adrestian Empire, she couldn't dream of a desired love. Year after year, she cautiously watched her peers having what she could never. She envied them, she hated them. As she grew in the monastery, her pain grew as well. The good words of Hubert, who knew the vast majority of her thoughts, were of little use. Resigned to the life she have to lived, she stopped waiting for something for her, focusing more and more on what she had to do once the power was her own.

Her birthday always went unnoticed due to the mensual event, and her apparently serious and haughty character made her be considered someone with whom it was better to keep their distance for fear.

To avoid seeing what she didn't want, this year she had decided to spend the 22nd next to those flowers that she detested, hidden from anyone who wanted to face her in a training duel.A sigh came from the heiress's lips without being aware. She was no longer able to focus on his studies, nor on her physical training. And is that in her mind there was only one person who had shaken everything: Byleth.

Since the arrival of the new teacher, Edelgard's heart had been agitated, and while she had not been interested in love before, now her nerves consumed her to see the mercenary again. She was kind to everyone, and her strength in battle made Edelgard admire Byleth from the depths of his being. Unlike the rest, she didn't treat differently, for her it was just Edelgard. She knew he could never walk by her side, but imagining a future with her was a new hobby. A marriage of political interests awaited her that would have nothing to do with the happiness she silently longed for.

Two taps on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. And to her surprise, it was Byleth who was behind her with her soft smile and her hands hidden behind her back.

"My Teacher?" Edelgard asked surprised to have found her, believing that she needed something that only the leader of the Black Eagles could provide.

"I want to give you there myself. Happy birthday, Edelgard." Without hesitation, the teacher showed a large bouquet of roses, the same ones grown in the academy's greenhouse. Red and white colors predominated, indicating that she had carefully chosen the flowers.

Edelgard didn’t know what to say, remaining silent for a few seconds as the blush reached his cheeks. She wanted to scream that she loves her, hug her, even kiss her. The pain in her chest fused with a tickle all over her body, butterflies? Finally, she smiled sincerely, accepting the bouquet in her arms, not taking her eyes off Byleth.

“Thank you, My Teacher. I didn’t think I’d get a gift today. That you’re the one who gave me there roses makes it ever more special”.

“I knew that today is your birthday when I saw your documents from the Black Eagles, so I wanted to have a detail with you, Edelgard”.

Byleth Eisner's words and the good feelings she showed were something that maybe Edelgard would possibly never reach. The student's eyes filled with tears of happiness for being lucky to have the attention of the one who loved so much and unfortunately for not having her, her head and heart struggled to follow the right path or the one she really wanted to take.

“Oh, I hope I can congratulate you on your birthday for many more years”.

“Nothing could make me happier, My Teacher…”. She whispered as she reached up to stroke his cheek. Only that gesture could be allowed.

Byleth and Edelgard spent the rest of the day in that corner of Greenhouse, alone and enjoying each other, accompanied by a couple of cups of tea.

After the years they were apart and the war that brought about the unification of Fodland, it is said that Edelgard's history changed. What she fought for, her determination to do what she believed was right to establish peace... She could enjoy it with his wife. For all the years they spent together, every 22nd of Garland Moon they shared a flower crown. Not only was the Empress's birthday celebrated, she herself celebrated being happy at last with Byleth.


End file.
